


Night's Embrace

by Interrobang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Tender MILFS, i lvoe them shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Summer nights descend slowly, the cool hand of the dark hushing the sun, raising the moon, scattering stars into the heavens for Persephone to look on with wonder. It touches the flowers gently, folding them into dormancy for the evening, and kisses the birds goodnight, bidding the owls a successful hunt. Dark seeps through Persephone's home with a gentle embrace, prompting the lighting of lamps and a retreat into the cozier corners of her home.Nyx's touch is just the same.
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Night's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> :)

.

Night's embrace has a reputation for being cool and dark, and Persephone finds it welcoming indeed. Where her domain is often bright and warm, sometimes even for a goddess it gets a bit much. Spring leans into summer with oppressive heat, humidity that swelters like a swamp against her skin, and there is not much to do about it beyond hope for a soft breeze or for Apollo to take pity on her garden and its tender shoots. 

But night:

Summer nights descend slowly, the cool hand of the dark hushing the sun, raising the moon, scattering stars into the heavens for Persephone to look on with wonder. It touches the flowers gently, folding them into dormancy for the evening, and kisses the birds goodnight, bidding the owls a successful hunt. Dark seeps through Persephone's home with a gentle embrace, prompting the lighting of lamps and a retreat into the cozier corners of her home.

Nyx's touch is just the same. Her hands are welcome in Persephone's own, her presence calming and all-encompassing, commanding even in Persephone's humble cottage. The grandeur of the House of Hades is stripped away here, leaving a still-regal woman garbed in stars and not much else.

Night is often cool, but here in the domain of summer even Nyx's hands are warm, gentle on Persephone's hips where they grip with such gentle want. Persephone leans up to plant a kiss on Nyx's lip and it is soft as a moonflower's petals unfurling under starlight, eager as new growth. 

They never talk much, Nyx and Persephone, but then there are rarely words to be said. News spreads fast, even to Persephone's hideaway, and there is not much that is unheard of between them. Instead Persephone opts to take advantage of the warm nights and the downy embrace of fresh soft grasses; she takes Nyx in the garden, thighs spread under starlight for Persephone to bite and kiss and sink into. Her cunt is wet and soft, the delicate, slick skin flushed dark with want, and it is an indulgence to sink her fingers inside, stroking heat and wet and feeling wanted, her hand clutched so close, pulled further in with every arch of Nyx's spine, every call of her name into the night. 

Persephone treasures these nights, Nyx spread so finely in the grounds of her garden, the wild calls of the owls and other night-hunting creatures just the barest reminder that they are never alone. Yet Persephone ignores them, lapping her tongue against Nyx's clit, sucking on her as sweetly as honeysuckle, lips plump and pulling against the soft apex of the goddess of night's crest. 

When Nyx comes, it is with a shudder, a cry wanton and harsh, a hint of rasp, biting her finely-painted lips. A faint sheen of sweat covers her body, silver in the moonlight, and Persephone rests her cheek on one soft pale thigh and wonders if she will ever tire of this.

It's an easy thing to clamber up over Nyx's spent body, to press kisses to her mouth and share the taste of her lover's cunt up to the source. Their love is freely given and freely spent, and Persephone throbs with the need to feel Nyx's touch in return. She guides Nyx's hands, larger than her own, to slide down her ribs, her hips, her rear, to curve long fingers around and slip between her folds. 

She's wet as a spring melt and a thousand times hotter, body giving in easily to Nyx's touch. Spring is the season of renewal and furious, blatant sexuality, and Persephone finds herself blooming under Nyx's touch. She throbs, grinding down on Nyx's fingers, and rocking her hips to try and find some release. Yet it takes a second hand, warm and firm on one breast, pinching her nipple just a tad meanly to make Persephone shake and jerk, coming with a shout on top of her lover. 

They lay there, panting in the dark in Persephone's garden, cast in shadow and the sweet silver-indigo hues of the night, for many long minutes. An age could pass and still Persephone would sit, heart fluttering in her throat, happy to be astride Night's soft body. Nyx lays under her happily enough, it's true, her hair a dark spread of void with the barest wink of stars amidst the strands; yet Persephone knows she has places to be, responsibilities to the humans they both care for so deeply.

And so she clambers off with a great sigh, standing on wobbly legs and looking lovingly at Nyx struggling to the do the same. She looks lovely like this, her tall, lean body full and curving in the softest of ways. Persephone could spend an age lost in the curves of her, taking in with her hands and mouth every rounded edge, every soft peak.

But not tonight.

Tonight Persephone leads Nyx back into the cottage, where they dress and laugh and kiss each other goodnight, and Nyx leaves with a single look back over her shoulder. And then the door is shut, and Persephone is alone, and she sighs. She looks out her window at the swirling plethora of stars, the galaxy spinning on in absolute gaity, and thinks that summer nights are the sweetest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Twitter at twitter.com/GoInterrobang.


End file.
